Currently, individuals do not have a way to accurately gauge the level of attention that they receive in their surroundings, specifically attention relating to physical desire. It is difficult to objectively determine if individuals are attracted to oneself. Even more difficult is to analyze over-all level of attractiveness in an environment when multiple individuals are in the proximity. The human brain has a limitation on the ability to simultaneously process many stimuli and analyzing multiple individuals' behaviors at once is not viable. A companion (i.e. a wingman) can assist to an extent in deriving such information. However, this is also prone to all of the same issues mentioned above. In addition to determining if people are checking you out in a positive way, there is also a need to determine if strangers are giving you unwanted attention such as sexual harassment.
There remains a need in the art for a way to codify the recognition and interpretation of this attraction behavior received from a group composed of one to many individuals in a person's periphery with a high degree of accuracy and effectiveness on ubiquitous computing devices.